Episode 2999 (7th September 2001)
Plot In the Dingles, Cain is sat at the table counting out his money. Sam passes through on his way to work. Cain calls him over and shows him the money. Cain tells Sam he is not going to work as he has to earn the £200 back that Cain gave to Zak. Cain orders Sam back upstairs and tells him to wait there until he calls for him. Jack is cooking breakfast, he shouts for Robert and Andy as they are going to be late for school. Robert comes in and tells Jack that Andy has a hangover. Andy comes in. Looking very rough, he asks Jack if he can stay off sick. Jack will not hear of it and sternly tells the boys about underage drinking. Jack reminds the lads that there is a career fair at school today. In the Hope's backroom, Bob is finding the evidence from last night's party. He shouts at Donna as to what Ollie and her were up to last night. Donna escapes to school. Viv shouts for Bob to come into the shop. Viv shows Bob the spaces on the shelves. She thinks they had been burgled. Bob thinks that Donna must have had a party whist they were out. Viv shouts for Donna but she has left for school. Viv charges out of the shop after her. Viv marches up the street to the bus stop, but she is too late the bus has pulled away. Emily and Ed emerge from their cottages. Ed wants to talk about last night but Carlos calls to Emily. Emily arranges to meet Ed in the Woolpack at lunch time. Carlos asks Emily if it is true what she told him about Nicola. Carlos begs Emily to tell him more but she can't tell him anything else. She goes into work at the shop. In the Woolpack, Bernice comes into work. Diane is surprised to see her as she wasn't due in today. Diane suggests Bernice should be spending some time with Ashley before he goes away but Bernice wants to work. Eric asks Terry if he has seen Sam today. Rodney comes in, he tells Louise, Diane and Bernice that he is the new owner of Mill Cottage and has drinks all round to celebrate. He tells them the cottage is big enough for visitor, short or long term (meaning Louise). Sam drops a rope of tied sheets down from his bedroom window at the Dingles, but Cain is outside. Cain runs indoors and stops him. Sam tells Cain he only wants to tell Eric that he won't be in for work today. Cain is horrible to Sam and tells him no one cares about him. Sam tells Cain what Zak had told him about him being a bully. But Cain begins to push Sam around, Sam is really frightened and Cain tells him that when it gets dark he will put Sam out of his misery. He orders Sam downstairs. Diane is in the backroom at the Woolpack with Louise. Louise thinks she wants to talk about the theme night but Diane warns Louise that earlier Rodney was actually trying to suggest he and Louise move in together. Diane is concern that Louise still hasn't told him she has a return ticket to Australia. In the Woolpack, Bernice chats to Terry. She sees Ashley comes in and tries to escape to the backroom, but Diane stops her. Ashley passes Bernice a packed lunch over the bar, Bernice is not impressed. Ed tells Emily she is a very attractive woman. Emily is very uncomfortable about talking about their relationship and feelings. Outside the pub, Carlos tells Terry about Emily telling him that Nicola is pregnant. Bernice comes to the table and collects some empties. They say a polite hello. Terry asks what on earth Carlos is going to do if both babies are his. Ollie and Donna have just been to the careers fair at school. Ollie is unsure about her future. Viv is in the corridor waiting for Donna. She shouts at her about the party and taking the bottles from the shop. Miss Strickland approaches and congratulates Viv on Donna getting an interview with the Army. Viv is astonished. In the Dingles, Cain is pushing Sam round and tells him he is useless. Cain threatens to kill Sam. Sam is frightened and in tears. There is a knock at the door. Cain tells Sam to be quiet. It's Eric looking for Sam, Cain tells him he doesn't know where Sam is. In the Woolpack, Diane says her goodbyes as she leaves for her holiday. The kids are all at the playground. Katie walks towards the group, Robert catches her up and asks her if they could go out sometime. Katie agrees. They join Eve, Donna, Andy, Ollie and Marc at the swings. Eve thinks it is boring in Emmerdale. Katie tells them that Robert has suggested they go out somewhere (Robert indicates he didn't mean as a group). Marc suggests the student night in Hotten. They make a date of it. Rodney is outside the cottage, Louise approaches wanting to talk. Rodney talks about his plans for the cottage and how he wants Louise to be involved in them. Louise tells him she is going back to Australia. Rodney is gutted and asks why? Rodney decides to make the best of their time left together and continues to talk about his plans. In the Dingles, Sam begs Cain to let him go to the toilet. Cain tells him to shut up. Sam sobs. Eve and Edna come into the shop. Edna tells Eve she can have anything she wants. Viv in and refuses to serve Eve as she was at the party last night. Eve tells her she wasn't even invited. Viv apologises, it has been a very difficult day. In the backroom, Bob is telling Donna off about her attempts to join the army. Donna asks why it is Bob giving her the lecture and not her mother, Donna finds it difficult to take Bob serious. She explains her reasons for wanting to join up. There is a knock at the door, it is Ollie, they go upstairs. Ollie and Donna go upstairs to Donna's bedroom. Donna talks about Eve and how she thinks she is a cow for steeling Marc. Ollie talks about the plans to go into Hotten on Monday. Ollie suggests they cook up an idea to make Marc see what a cow Eve is. In the Dingles, Sam is alone downstairs, he takes a piece of wood from the fireplace and goes to the door. There is a knock on the door at Annie's Cottage, Carlos answers it and it is Bernice. She tells he she can not continue pretending things don't matter between them and thinks they shouldn't worry about other people and simply think about themselves. Carlos tells her that is not possible as Nicola is pregnant. Sam creeps into Cain's room with the wood. He thinks Cain is asleep in his bed, he raises the wood into the air and starts to beat the body. Feathers begin to fly up from the bed. Sam turns and Cain is behind him. Cain tells him he is now in really big trouble. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eve Birch - Raine Davison *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *Miss Strickland - Alex Hall Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard and Sam and Cain's room *Melby Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom, shop floor and exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Hotten Road *Hotten Comprehensive - Corridor *Church Lane car park *Playground *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,240,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes